Dreams of Destiny
by ShintaruShimura
Summary: How can I know so much but not remember why? The moment I met them, the Genei Ryodan, I didn't know what to feel. But now I do. I want to protect them with all my heart, and I hope they can hear and feel my feelings. Even if it means sacrificing myself.


**Chapter 1**

* * *

**" The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched- they must be felt with the heart "- Helen Killer**

* * *

When I woke, I was somewhere strange. Everything around me smells like trash. I felt myself suffocating, I couldn't breathe yet I was screaming. I was reincarnated, I realized. I was in a cradle, in a dumpster. Who would be so cruel to leave a child here? Or rather me?

I was afraid to die again. I don't know how long I've been bawling and screaming for but it feels like hours until a man in a brown coat picked me up. The way he spoke sent chills down my spine. But it was oddly relaxing. I found myself fast asleep in his arms.

I couldn't remember anything after that. Life became a blur to me as I aged progressively. I couldn't remember his face, no matter how hard I tried to remember, I just couldn't. I've been on the streets ever since I was born. Starving, desperate, and sad. I tried to do good things, but when they look at me I was always frozen in fear.

Fear of rejection.

I was chosen for this life. A young child of no importance; a nuisance to society. I vaguely remember my old life, my native language dispersing little by little each year. I didn't have friends, children my age didn't bother talking to one another as they were always searching for food. I couldn't speak the language, just bits of it. I wasn't an educated child of an esteemed family nor a daughter of a rich businessman.

But I was fine with being myself. I had my friends all around, the birds and the strays that reside in this dump. It was always fun with them. I feel as if my memories were fading away from my previous life, but I couldn't stop it from happening. I didn't care. I'd find myself wondering about my memories, but it was always gone in a flash.

I was just a lonely, poor girl with no family. I should be bitter and angry at my parents who left me here, but I wasn't. I didn't think about it at all, I tried to live my life to the fullest at the age of 14 years old.

* * *

I was alone when I walked down the dirt pathway. Bottles and trash littered all around me, the piles getting bigger and taller. I went to a pile and searched for any food. I was starving, my cheeks were slightly hollowed and I wore a torn shirt that concealed nothing except my chest and had a brown, dirty short on. A flash of weariness went by as quickly as the days that come. I was desperate, so, so desperate. The stench of death and trash had filled my nostrils with a disgusting smell. I was used to it.

My long, tangled hair covered my face from the sides as I faced my head down. A hand touched my small shoulder with a gentle pat. I glanced at the hand before turning my head around to look at the person. Once I saw the person's face- no, the man's face a spark of recognition flashes in my mind.

Chrollo Lucilfer.

I frowned, how did I know him? His face broke out in a gentle smile and said:

"Are you hungry, little girl?"

I nodded slowly, my eyes trained on him. He lets go of my shoulder and gestured for me to follow him. I shouldn't trust him, my brain supplied. But my body moved against my will. And I found myself moving towards him in dragging steps. He waited for me like he knew I would come.

After minutes of walking, we came to a halt. I cocked my head to the side, blinking quietly.

"Everyone, treat this girl well. She'll be a part of us now." Chrollo's lip tilted upwards.

I didn't agree with this. I cast a confused looked to Chrollo, frowning at him for declaring something I didn't even agree or know about. I opened my mouth only to shut it when I realize I didn't know how to speak the language well enough. I only followed him because he said he will give food to me.

I peer from behind Chrollo's back and stared at the members.

Again, recognition flashes in my mind after I saw them.

_Machi, Feitan, Pakunoda, Franklin, Phinks, Shalnark, Shizuku, Uvogin, and Nobunaga._

_Phantom Troupe._

My hand immediately went towards my head, clutching it tightly. It hurts. It hurts a lot. I sniffled, my legs going weak. I dropped to the floor, holding myself. Memories started rushing in at a fast pace. I was in Meteor City. I realize now.

"Oi, isn't someone going to do something about her, Leader?" Phinks asked.

How could I have forgotten my memories?

Feitan started walking towards me with curiosity. I turn my face to stare at Feitan's advancing body. I started to back up as he walked slowly but calmly towards me retreating figure. Everyone else watched with almost cold eyes.

"Who you? Name?" Feitan says with a broken tone. He seemed to struggle with saying and pronouncing his words.

But I was just the same. I couldn't even speak.

"_Name?" _I repeated.

"So, she speaks a different language? I've never heard that language before," Shizuku jumps from her rubble of trash and jumps towards me, staring at my dirtied face.

Ah, English. It was coming back to me. Very slowly, but surely it will come back.

I was suddenly uncomfortable with Shizuku staring at me, I started to fidget. I didn't have a name, and I forgot what my name was after I died.

"I think she doesn't have a name," Nobunaga speaks out, pointing out the obvious.

"We know that, Nobunaga," Machi said.

A 'tch' came from Nobunaga and he turned away from Machi.

I could speak 3 languages: Mandarin, Cantonese, and English. I vaguely remember that Feitan can speak some Chinese as well, I think. I don't quite remember, but I hope it was true. But it's not like I remember how to speak it, but it'll come back.

Chrollo looks at me, then the rest of the members before saying, "What do you want to name her?"

"Aurra?" Machi suggested.

"It is 'Aura' and I think it's a fitting name," she says.

"Hell no, why should we name her 'Aura' it doesn't fit her. She doesn't fit such name." Uvogin grunted.

"It's the boss's order," Shizuku said.

"How about Echo?" Pakunoda says, crossing her arms.

"No way," Shalnark pouts, "I don't think it fits her, just look at her. Black hair and hazel eyes, she doesn't match that dark type."

Everyone was thinking about her name and frowned when they look at her once more.

Feitan stares at her intensely before breaking the silence, "Ru Jin."

Everyone turns to look at Feitan. Phinks asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Means 'now'."

"Not a bad name, but why does it gotta be in a different language?" Phinks grumbled.

"It's decided that her name will be 'Ru Jin'," Chrollo bends down onto his knees.

"Are you still hungry?" He asks.

I nodded. I didn't understand what was going on. Why are they accepting me? My eyes caught Feitan's but he immediately looked away from my hazel eyes. Feitan is weird. I thought.

"Introduce yourselves to Ru Jin, we shall go eat after."

Pakunoda spoke up first, "I'm Pakunoda, little girl."

Then Nobunaga and the rest of the others went. I didn't understand their reason for taking me in their care. I was nothing and will be nothing. I don't know how to fight. I'm useless.

After everyone had introduced themselves, Chrollo gazed at me before smirking.

"Chrollo Lucilfer, call me Leader."

His hand was in front of me, beckoning for me to shake it.

I shook his hand.


End file.
